For the Son that Needs Me
by purpleswans
Summary: 8 years after Caption Isshin Shiba disapeared in the world of the living, Third Seat Toshiro Hitsugaya decides to search for his old Captain, and is surprised by what he finds.


**Hey!** **This is... kind of based on a headcannon of mine. Since we know that Ichigo's father used to be the caption of Squad 10, I have been thinking about how Toshiro and Rangiku will react to finding out he has been alive this whole time. The only way I see their reunion not including Isshin getting to know Toshiro's Bankai is if he somehow already knew and had come to terms with it. As such, this fic was born. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bleach.**

* * *

"Third seat Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro looked up from the never-ending pile of paperwork he was currently working on. "What is it?"

"There's a message here for you, from the head Captain."

That got Toshiro' s attention. "What does he want me?"

"I don't know, I was just asked to deliver this to you." The messenger held out a letter. "Just take it, shorty."

_Shorty?!_ Toshiro's anger bristled at the sound of the demeaning nickname, but he knew better than to act on it. Honestly, he should be used to it by now. Nobody wanted to take him seriously since he was just a lowly third seat, not to mention a kid. But that didn't mean he had to like it. The only people he was fine with treating him like a kid were people much more powerful than him, like Captain.

_Captain_. Isshin Shiba had been missing for nearly 8 years now, and nobody had any idea were he was. Toshiro and Rangiku had given multiple reports on the events leading up to their Captain's disappearance, but nobody had found any evidence of what had happened to him. All they knew was that he had left for the world of the living for an unknown reason, and hadn't returned. Central 46 had finally decided that he must have been killed without a gigai, though Toshiro was still convinced his Captain was alive somehow.

Despite his many faults (especially his laziness) Toshiro looked up to his Captain and thought of him as the father he never had. Although he would still occasionally treat Toshiro like a little kid, he was generally one of the only people who saw Toshiro as a legitimate Soul Reaper. He wasn't fazed by Toshiro' s height or age, like the other squad members who refused to spend time around him. If anything, the Captain was to friendly with Toshiro. The Third Seat couldn't understand why his Captain felt the need to give him "extra training" by attacking him every morning before he had woken up.

But none of that mattered right now. There wasn't anything Toshiro could do to bring his Captain back any quicker. Even with his brand-new power of bankai, Toshiro new that he wouldn't stand a chance against anything that could overpower his Captain. He just didn't have that kind of power.

"Hey! I've got other stuff to do shorty."

Toshiro was rudely pulled out of his inner thoughts. "Don't call me Shorty." He reprimanded the messenger while taking the letter.

"Whatever." The messenger left.

Toshiro opened the letter and started reading. His eyes grew wide. As he continued down the letter, his head started shaking in disbelief and rejection. He was so lost in what he was reading he didn't notice the Lieutenant come in and look over his shoulder.

"Whatchya reading, Toshiro?"

Toshiro didn't even fill the need to remind Rangiku that he wanted to be referred to by his surname only. He was too shocked by what he had just read. Suddenly, he stood up. "I need to visit the world of the living."

He ran out of the room without even glancing at his superior. "Toshiro?" Rangiku asked, worried. She looked down at the letter he had haphazardly dropped on the floor, and her eyes grew wide in surprise by what she saw. "Oh, Toshiro..."

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, third seat of squad 10, has been summoned to take the captain's exam one week from this date._

* * *

When Toshiro finally finished going through all the necessary channels to be able to pass through to the world of the living, he finally let himself take a breath of the fresh, reishi-depleted air.

It wasn't the first time he had been to the world of the living. Back before he was a seated officer he had been deployed here and had met granny Haru. In the past 8 years, Toshiro had come here frequently to try and track down his Captain. However, this time Toshiro was determined to find him, even if he had to stay all week.

Toshiro knew why he had received those summons. He was the only person in the squad who had achieved bankai yet. Of course they would prefer to promote someone within the squad to fill the vacancy, rather than get one of the lieutenants to transfer over. It made perfect sense from an administrative standpoint.

But Toshiro didn't believe he was the right person for the job. It was already difficult enough to get people to take him seriously as a third seat, how did they expect him to lead a whole squad? And deep down inside, Toshiro knew his Captain was still out there, waiting for Toshiro to find him.

He needed to find Captain Shiba. It was the only way to make this nonsense about a captain's exam go away.

Over the course of the 8 years he had been searching for his Captain, Toshiro had personally surveyed and practically memorized every inch of squad 10's jurisdiction in this part of the world of the living. He new with an absolute certainty that his Captain was not within the boarders of where he had supposedly disappeared. As such, Toshiro was led to believe that the Captain wad staying in one of the neighboring sections.

Now that he thought about it, didn't one of the other divisions mention something in a report about seeing him in their area a few days before he disappeared? Which one was it? Oh, right, the 13th.

Toshiro decided to start his newly renewed search in that area. After tracking down the Soul Reaper in charge of that section and letting them know he was there, Toshiro glided down to the busy street where the bustling humans were going about their daily lives, completely unaware of the Soul Reaper in their midst or his inner turmoil. He wandered down the street, feeling for any anomalies in spirit pressure.

After several hours of idly searching without any leads, Toshiro sensed... well, it wasn't his Captain, but it was something powerful. When Toshiro looked at the spirit ribbon, he was surprised to see it white like any other human Soul. Since it was the first strange thing he had seen all day, Toshiro decided to investigate it further. It might give him some clue as to what had happened to his Captain.

When Toshiro flash-stepped to where the spiritual anomaly was, he was surprised to find that it was coming from a little 5 year old boy. He was drawing on the sidewalk with different colors of chalk, concentrating so hard on his task that the only features Toshiro could make out was his little-kid clothes and bright orange hair. Toshiro tried sneaking up to the kid to get a better look when the child looked up.

The kid frowned. "You're dressed funny."

Toshiro held back a gasp. Not only did the kid have a huge amount of spirit energy, but he apparently could see Soul Reapers. And to make it even more unbelievable, the child had a face exactly like Kaien Shiba, Captain Shiba's nephew. There was _no_ way this was a coincidence.

The kid tilted his head and continued looking at Toshiro. "Are you a spirit? Nobody else seems to be able to see you, so that has to be true."

"You can see spirits like me?" Toshiro asked. "How long have you been able to interact with the spirit world?"

The kid returned to his chalk drawing. "I have been able to see spirits for as long as I can remember, but I don't usually talk to them. Daddy says it's bad manners to ignore the living just to talk to the dead, but daddy is silly and can't see spirits. Mommy can though. Mommy is special like me."

Toshiro decided to get closer to the boy. He crouched down and looked at the drawing the kid was so interested in. It looked like a stick figure, but it seemed to have a third arm hanging from the figure's chest.

"Usually the spirits don't look like you." The kid continued. "Usually they are wearing normal clothes and have a chain sticking out of their chest. A lot of them are people who died at daddy's clinic. You don't have a chain, but you do look weird."

Toshiro grimaced. Even this kid from the world of the living thought he looked strange.

The little boy suddenly looked up. Toshiro could hear someone walking towards them and looked up. Toshiro couldn't believe what he saw. The person coming up to talk to the kid was...

"Daddy!" The orange-haired child smiled.

_WHAT? ? _Toshiro looked at the man, not quite sure if what he was hearing was true.

"Hey, kiddo." Captain Isshin Shiba smiled as his supposed son. Yes, the man who Toshiro had come all this way to find was talking to the little kid and completely ignoring his third seat. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking to a spirit." The boy looked at Toshiro again. "He's different from the other spirits. He doesn't have a chain on his chest and is wearing a weird black kimono. And he has a sword."

The Captain of squad 10 froze. "Hey Ichigo, does your spirit friend have a name."

The little boy grimaced. "Of course he has a name. Everyone has a name." He turned to Toshiro. "What is your name?"

Toshiro swallowed, not taking his eyes off his Captain. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, third seat of squad 10 of the 13 court guard squads."

The boy turned back to the adult male. "He says his name is Toshiro. His hair is a funny color like mine, and he looks a little older than me. Can I call him big brother?"

Isshin Shiba sighed. "You'd have to ask him if it's OK. I actually came here to tell you it's time to set the table. Mommy could really use her little helper, especially with the twins."

The boy looked up at his father. "What about my spirit friend? He'll be lonely if I come inside."

The Captain smiled. "How about I stay our here and talk with him a bit?"

The boy frowned. "How are you going to talk to him when you can't see him? That makes no sense daddy."

Toshiro turned to the boy. "What do you mean he can't see spirits?" He did have to admit though, that was one explanation for why his Captain was ignoring him. Toshiro just couldn't figure out how it was possible for a Soul Reaper Captain to not be able ro see spirits. It was part of being a Soul Reaper.

"I have an idea. How about you leave this to me?" Captain Shiba urged the child.

The boy sighed. "Fine." He dropped the piece of chalk and started heading into the house. Toshiro noticed that there was a sign over the door reading"Kurosaki Clinic."

Once the child was out of earshot Isshin Shiba sat down on the front steps. "Toshiro..." The Captain began. "I know it's you, and I figure you've got a lot of questions for me. I'm sorry it has come to this, but I really don't have a way of contacting the Soul Society without putting a lot of people in jeopardy. Since I can't see or hear you, would you try something for me?" The Captain picked up one of his son's chalk pieces. "Could you try writing any questions you have on the sidewalk with chalk? I will try to answer them, but there are some things it would be better if you didn't know."

Toshiro glared at the chalk pieces. His Captain had a tendency to treat him like a little kid, but this was over the line. But since it was the only way to communicate, Toshiro finally picked up a piece and knelt down.

_This is demeaning. _he wrote.

Captain Shiba chuckled. "Of course that would be the first words you wrote."

Toshiro sighed and started writing again. _Why can't you see me?_

The Captain frowned. "I really can't tell you the whole story, but in order to repay a life debt I had to have my powers sealed._"_

_Why can't you tell me the whole story? _

"I don't know all the details myself, but from what I've been told the person who is actually responsible is very important in the Soul society."

_Central 46?_

"More like someone who is dancing around and manipulating Central 46." The Captain looked strained. "Toshiro, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, since he has gained the trust of everyone in the 13 court guard squads. But he is very dangerous, and manipulates those who trust him the most to get what he wants. He was responsible for 11 captain and lieutenant level fighters suddenly disappearing about 90 years ago. This may be difficult, but you should know that not all of the Captains are trustworthy."

Toshiro considered this information. Someone who was around 90 years ago, a manipulator, a Captain... the only person he could think of was Gin. Toshiro didn't ask his Captain to confirm it, but resolved to keep a closer eye on Captain Ichimaru.

Instead he wrote a different question. _When will you be able to come back? _

Captain Shiba sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure how long this seal will last or have to hold but it won't be for quite a while. And even then, I'm not sure that I will be able to return to the Soul Society. I have some new responsibilities, as a husband and father. I need to take care of my family."

Unwilling, Toshiro found himself tearing up. Ever since he had graduated from the Academy and had been forced to deal with his best friend's death, he had always considered Captain Shiba to be like a father to him. He had taken the squad to be like a loud, obnoxious extended family he had been stuck into, and his Captain was the father figure. He didn't like the fact that his Captain had started a family of his own, and Toshiro wasn't a part of it.

Toshiro wiped away the tears and tried to convince his Captain to come back.

_What about the squad? _

The Captain shook his head. "They don't need me, they've got you and Rangiku. And let's face it, you were already practically running the squad before I left. You can keep them in line."

Without thinking, Toshiro found himself writing the most childish sentence he had ever written. _But I need you._

Captain Shiba shook his head. "You don't. I know that I've been treating you like a kid ever since you first came to the squad, but the truth is, you've grown up right before my eyes. I've been in a little bit of a denial, since I don't want you to grow up to fast, but circumstances have changed. You're a little man now."

Toshiro decided to try and explain why they needed him right now. _The Head Captain actually wants me to take the Captain's exam._

"So you finally got your bankai?"

Toshiro looked up, surprised.

His Captain was smiling. "I told old man Yama that if anything ever happened to me and you had achieved bankai, my recommendation for the Captain's test would be you. I always thought that the future of squad 10 laid with you, and now I guess it's true."

Toshiro looked at the chalk in his hand, and realized that he couldn't think of anything else to argue with. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to get his Captain to come back after all.

The silence of the night was suddenly shattered by a loud crying sound. Isshin let out a sigh and stood up.

"I'm afraid that's the twins, and I've got to go get them to calm down. You should head home, Toshiro. Don't worry about me, I'm doing fine. The squad is in your hands now. I'm sure you'll be a great Captain."

The older male then turned around and headed in the house. But Toshiro refused to take that as goodbye. He followed his Captain into the house and up the stairs, until they both came to a room dressed like a girl's nursery.

There were two little one-year old baby girls in the crib. One had light brown hair and was sucking her thumb in the corner of the crib. The other had dark hair and was reached through the bars for something on the floor. She was the one making all the noise.

Isshin went over to the crib and picked up the dark-haired screamer. "Aww, Karin. Wanna tell daddy what's the matter?"

The baby girl made more grabbing motions toward the floor. "Da'on."

Isshin looked confused. "Uh, what was that? Are you hungry?"

The girl was insistent. "Da'on."

Toshiro looked at the ground at his feet. He was starting to regret coming here today. It probably would have been better if he had believed that his Captain had died on a mission rather than changing little girl's diapers. His eyes drifted to where a pile of stuffed toys had accumulated. He realized that one of them was a light-blue dragon, not that unlike Hyōrinmaru's true form.

Realizing what the girl was asking for, Toshiro grudgingly picked up the toy dragon and brought it over to the little girl in his Captain's arms. "Is this the dragon?"

The girl looked up, and squealed. "Da'on!" She grabbed the toy from Toshiro and held it close. She looked back at Toshiro and seemed confused. "'ite."

This one threw Toshiro off guard. "Uh, what?"

The girl patted her head. "'ite, 'ite."

Ah, now it made sense. "Yes, my hair is white."

Isshin spoke up. "That's your big brother Toshiro. He's a special kind of spirit."

Toshiro looked at his former Captain, surprised. Did he really just tell his daughter to call Toshiro brother? As in, did he consider Toshiro to be his son? Was that really how his former Captain felt?

Toshiro looked at the little girl and suddenly felt guilty. He was being selfish. Captain Shiba was happy here, and if Toshiro tried to drag him back to the Soul Society these kids wouldn't have a father. And having finally experienced that with Captain Shiba, Toshiro couldn't take that from them.

The former Captain continued. "Toshiro is going to be a Captain very soon, so you need to show him a lot of respect. He may look like a kid, but he is very mature. Almost more mature than your Daddy!"

Yes, respect. If Toshiro did become a Captain, he would finally be able to demand the respect he was constantly denied due to his age. Suddenly, "Captain Hitsugaya" had a nice ring to it.

Maybe taking the exam wasn't that bad of an idea.

Toshiro tickled the dark haired girl. "Would you mind telling your Daddy goodbye for me?" He then turned and leapt out the window, running off to a safe place to open the gate that would take him back to the Soul Society.

Before he was to far away, he heard a little voice. "Bye-Bye, To-si-wo"

* * *

**Please Review, follow and Favorite!**


End file.
